The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time
by Lipton Lee
Summary: Jess and Rory reconnect under some interesting circumstances.. future lit-Complete!
1. Orange Soda 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money... well, Dan is mine... hugs Dan Mine!  
  
Summary: Jess and Rory reconnect under some interesting circumstances  
  
Spoilers: Last Week Fights... I'm still in R&R denial. The R/D smut never happened.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Thank yous: Christie and Elise. Who love Dan lots  
  
The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time  
  
As always, the fates had conspired against her.  
  
She never missed the Stars Hollow High School's winter carnival. Not once in her life.  
  
And so there she was, at the carnival, balloon in her hand, watching a man with a small boy on his hip, buying hot dogs. She watched him hand one foil-covered food to the child, and then unwrap his own and take a bite.  
  
It had been years.  
  
Eight years, to be exact.  
  
Eight years of silence and carefully planned avoidance. Eight years of "Jess will be there? Oh, well... I have a meeting. I'm so sorry. Maybe some other time?" Eight years.  
  
And there he was.  
  
She couldn't move, all of the sudden. She gripped her balloon tighter.  
  
He still hadn't noticed her. He was too busy wiping ketchup from the boy's face with a napkin. He looked slightly annoyed, but... not. He looked older, but not tired. He looked...  
  
He looked amazing.  
  
His hair was still fairly unruly; shorter than the last time she saw him (eight years ago!), but still it's rich, almost black shade of brown. That same damned leather jacket hugged his frame, and his jeans were just baggy enough.  
  
Still the same old Jess, really.  
  
Except for the child latched onto him; small legs wrapped around him; hands clutching the black leather carefully.  
  
The boy, for his part, may as well have been Jess's double. His mini- me. The same wild waves and shade of brown. The same amber-speckled brown eyes. The same olive-tinted skin. He wore a dark blue winter coat and jeans, with red Chuck Taylor high tops sticking out. He couldn't have been more than four or five years old.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when Luke walked up to them and the boy shoved his hot dog in his great uncle's face. Luke grimaced and stepped back with a "no, thank you."  
  
Jess smirked and shook his head, taking another bite of his hot dog as he talked to Luke.  
  
She should walk up to them.  
  
She should say hello.  
  
She should yell at him.  
  
She should probably just walk on by.  
  
Yup. Good idea.  
  
Walk on by.  
  
And she did.

* * *

Junk food run!  
  
She really needed some good ole' fashioned junk food. Doose's was mercifully empty that evening. Everyone was out at the carnival except for the teenaged boy looking bored at the counter.  
  
She saw him just as she was grabbing the Cheetos. He ran into the candy aisle on his little legs and began browsing through the bags. She glanced at him, and he paid no attention, only picked out a bag of Gummy Bears and trotted off.  
  
She didn't know why, but she slowly followed the boy around the corner to the first aid aisle, where Jess was inspecting band aids.  
  
He didn't look up. "Dan, what do you think? Spiderman or Sesame-"He stopped upon seeing Rory standing a ways behind his son. "Oh..."  
  
Dan walked over and pointed to the Spiderman adhesives, and Jess grabbed them without taking his eyes off of Rory.  
  
She shifted a little and looked down. "Hi, Jess."  
  
He blinked. "Uh... hi."  
  
They stood in silence, until Dan spoke up.  
  
"Dad, who is she?" he asked curiously.  
  
Jess's eyes flashed down to the little boy. "Uhm... Dan... this is Rory... She's uhm...Rory, this is Dan, my son."  
  
Rory gave Dan a small smile. "Hi, there."  
  
Dan looked down at his shoes shyly. "Hi..."  
  
Cute; way too cute to look like Jess.  
  
"How old are you, Dan?" Rory asked.  
  
"Five," he told her quietly. "How do you know my dad?"  
  
Rory gave Jess a glance before answering. "He and I were friends when he lived here."  
  
Dan looked up at Jess, who nodded and was about to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"You'd better be paying for those items, Jess!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes at Taylor, though he was nowhere in sight. "No worries, Taylor! My petty theft days are long over." He proceeded to pull down a box of Barbie band aids and pop it open. He removed a single one and handed it to Dan. "Yours," he muttered, "are just beginning."  
  
Dan took the band aid and shoved it in his pocket as Jess quickly replaced the box.  
  
Rory couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "You really haven't changed, have you?"  
  
Jess gave her a smirk and a shrug, the ice broken and tension relieved. "Yes and no." He lifted Dan and moved to the front counter with their purchases, where Taylor now stood in place of the teen. "Hi, Taylor."  
  
Taylor glared. "Jess... Daniel."  
  
Dan smile and waved. "Hi."  
  
Taylor rung up their purchases, and glanced up. "Rory! I had no idea you were here this weekend."  
  
"Miracle, that," Jess muttered.  
  
Rory snickered. "I never miss the carnival, Taylor, you know that."  
  
"Well, it's wonderful to see you," Taylor nodded. He bagged the band aids and the candy and handed them to Jess, simultaneously taking the money the younger man was holding out.  
  
Jess snatched the bag and handed it to Dan. "See? There. Band aids and candy. Just like I promised."  
  
Dan looked into the plastic bag. "You forgot the orange soda!" He sounded as if the world was ending.  
  
"Did not. Uncle Luke has tons of it back at the diner."  
  
Dan's eyes lit up. "Tons?"  
  
"Tons. You'll drink too much and throw up, and it'll be orange."  
  
Rory wrinkled her nose. "Gross."  
  
"You think it's gross?" Jess smirked as they left the market. "I have to clean it up."  
  
"It tastes like chicken coming up," Dan told Rory.  
  
"You only say that because the last time it happened we had Popeye's for dinner," Jess said.  
  
"Why do they call it Popeye's?" Rory asked. "I mean... Popeye was a sailor who liked spinach! Where does the chicken come in?"  
  
Jess chuckled a little and Dan smiled at her.  
  
"So, Dan, did you know that your dad hates town fairs?" Rory asked. "I didn't think you'd be here."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Uncle Luke dropped the words 'carnival' and 'prizes.' He bugged. I caved."  
  
"Ah," Rory nodded. She smiled sweetly at Dan. Real question time. Be casual. "And where's your mommy?"  
  
"In Tahiti getting laid by an ugly lawyer," Dan recited.  
  
Jess squinted. "You sneak. You've been eavesdropping on my phone calls."  
  
"Nuh-uh," Dan denied. "That's what Gramma Liz told me when... when I asked where Mommy was." He turned to Rory with a curious look. "What does 'laid' mean?"  
  
Rory blinked.  
  
"That's it," Jess interjected. "No more phone calls with Grandma unless I'm listening in from the other room."  
  
"TJ called Mommy skanky," Dan went on. He turned to Rory. "What does 'skanky' mean?"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and pulled the Gummy Bears from the bag. "Here. Go to town and stop asking embarrassing questions."  
  
Dan pulled the candy open and began munching.  
  
They walked along in comfortable (Comfortable!) silence for a moment.  
  
"So..." Rory started. "Tahiti, huh?"  
  
Jess shrugged awkwardly. "She likes the weather there."  
  
Rory nodded. "And the lawyer?"  
  
"Makes more money than I do," Jess supplied. "Kathy and I have been apart for a couple of years now." He sighed. "You never met Kathy."  
  
"Nope," Rory agreed. "I never met Kathy."  
  
"She showed up a couple of years after I last saw you."  
  
Rory flinched a little. "Oh..." The last time she saw him... her college dorm...  
  
Awkward again. More silence took them over. Dan looked from one to the other as he chewed on his candy.  
  
"Listen... Jess... about that-"  
  
"Come on, Rory," Jess cut her off. "It's been eight years."  
  
"Look, Dad!" Dan cut in. He showed his father a headless Gummy. "It's dilapidated!"  
  
"Decapitated," Jess corrected. "But dilapidated, as well. Good."  
  
Rory sighed. "Eight years ago...I'm sorry...I was harsh."  
  
"I needed it," Jess nodded. "It opened up my eyes a little... I got my life together after that."  
  
"I still feel terrible," Rory replied, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Come on, Rory, you know I don't hold grudges," Jess said. "Just... it hurt, but..." He nodded. "Eight years later, and I'm okay." He hoisted Dan up a little and kept walking.  
  
Rory nodded. "I'm glad."  
  
Dan looked at Rory as if he wanted to say something, but instead whispered in Jess's ear.  
  
Jess smirked. "He wants to know what he should call you."  
  
Rory smiled. "Rory's fine."  
  
Dan nodded. "Rory, do you want a Gummy Bear?"  
  
"I would love one," Rory replied.  
  
The five-year-old held the bag out to her and she took one and ate it.  
  
"Thank you," she nodded.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
She looked up to see her mother rushing over. She smiled. "Hey, Mom."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "I see you've found the elusive Mariano boys. Patty has been looking for you, Jess."  
  
Jess's eyes narrowed. "Oh?"  
  
"She says she's found you a girl," Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Dad doesn't need a girl," Dan said. "Rory's here."  
  
Rory blushed ever-so-slightly. "Patty's been trying to set you up?"  
  
Jess nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe. She even tried to reintroduce me to Shane."  
  
Rory snickered. "As in 'Come Back'?"  
  
"Dad read me that!" Dan cried excitedly. "I liked that book!"  
  
"I like that book, too," Rory smiled.  
  
Lorelai watched them suspiciously. "Dan, have they been like this all night?"  
  
Dan nodded. "They've been fluttering."  
  
"Oh?" Lorelai smiled. "You mean flirting?"  
  
Dan glanced at his father. "Is that the word?"  
  
Jess sighed and shook his head. "That's the word..."  
  
Rory sighed. "We've just been talking."  
  
Jess shrugged in agreement. "It's no big deal."  
  
Dan whispered in Jess's ear again.  
  
"No," Jess replied quickly. "No, Dan."  
  
Dan looked a little disappointed. "Oh."  
  
"What did he ask?" Rory wanted to know.  
  
Lorelai snickered. "Danny, did you ask your dad if Rory was your new mommy?"  
  
Dan blushed.  
  
"Jess, how is it that you have such a sweet little boy?" Lorelai asked. "You were so horrible!"  
  
"He'll be just like I was when he grows up, just you wait," Jess muttered. He checked his watch. "Wow." He looked to Dan. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Dan asked.  
  
"Bedtime."  
  
"No!"  
  
Jess nodded. "It's after ten."  
  
"I'm not sleepy," Dan pleaded. "Can't I stay up? The carnival isn't over."  
  
"It will be soon," Jess told him. "And you'll be a pain tomorrow if you don't get enough sleep."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"You always are."  
  
Dan pouted.  
  
"Look at that face," Lorelai cooed. "How can you send him to bed?"  
  
"Like this," Jess replied. He swung Dan up and over his shoulder. "Time to go to bed."  
  
Dan waved at Rory and Lorelai. "Bye, Rory. Bye Lorelai."  
  
Both Gilmores waved.  
  
When both boys were out of earshot, Lorelai smiled at Rory.  
  
"Jess, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've met the new and improved Jess," Lorelai went on. "You like the new and improved Jess."  
  
Rory sighed. "I do not. We just talked."  
  
"Dan really warmed up to you," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"That's warming up?" Rory asked. "He's the shyest kid I've ever seen."  
  
"He likes you. Jess likes you. You like both of them."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Rory, it's been a year since you've really dated," Lorelai said. "Maybe..."  
  
"Jess?" Rory asked, bewildered. "Jess. You want me to date Jess. You... you, who hated Jess with a passion, want me to date Jess."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "He's not the same. He's responsible, and he's so good with Dan..."  
  
"You want me to date Jess?!"

* * *

"Dad?"  
  
Jess looked up from his book. "Dan, I told you to go to bed."  
  
Dan nodded and climbed onto the couch in Luke's apartment. "I like Rory."  
  
Jess smirked and lifted the boy onto his lap. "You do, do you?"  
  
Dan nodded. "Do you?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "I don't know. Used to."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Maybe," Jess replied, but then shook his head. "Rory and I haven't seen each other in a long time."  
  
"You saw her tonight."  
  
"I did," Jess nodded.  
  
Dan smiled. "Will you see her tomorrow?"  
  
Jess squinted. "Go to bed." 


	2. Orange Soda 2

Hugs to Elise!  
  
The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time Pt 2  
  
Luke blinked as Dan made his way down into the diner at opening. "Hey. It's six AM."  
  
"Is Rory here yet?"  
  
Luke blinked. "Uh...no. How do you know Rory?"  
  
"Dad and I walked with her last night," Dan said. "She's nice."  
  
"Well," Luke replied, taking the last chair down. "She doesn't get here until much, much later."  
  
"Oh," Dan replied, disappointed. "Okay."  
  
Luke nodded. "You wanna be my helper?"  
  
"How?" Dan asked curiously.  
  
"Open the door and let Kirk in?"  
  
Dan nodded and walked over to the door. He unlocked it with his small hand and then pulled it open. "Hi, Kirk."  
  
Kirk nodded. "Dan. Come to mock me in your short way?"  
  
"Uncle Luke says you can come in now," Dan replied, grimacing a little. "But you're mean. So I'm gonna close the door."  
  
"Hey!" Kirk said, rushing forward. "You can't lock me out! Luke said I could come in!"  
  
"But you're mean!"  
  
"You don't know mean, little man," Kirk threatened. "I can BE mean!"  
  
Dan's eyes widened in fear, and he slammed the door and rushed behind the safety of the counter, and Luke's legs.  
  
Luke blinked. "Did he scare you?"  
  
Dan nodded. "He said he was gonna be mean."  
  
Luke walked over to the door and opened it. "Did you scare him?"  
  
"He wasn't going to let me in!" Kirk cried.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Get in here. And leave the kid alone!"  
  
Kirk grumbled and took a seat, glaring at Dan, who rushed behind the counter again.

* * *

Four hours later, Jess emerged from behind the stairway curtain to find the diner bustling as it did on any given Saturday morning. The usual suspects were present. Lane and Dave were in town, Dean and Lindsay were sitting in a corner, Luke was rushing around, Kirk sat in a corner, and Lorelai and Rory were sitting with Dan, who looked ready to take a big swig of coffee.  
  
Jess blinked.  
  
Dan.  
  
Coffee.  
  
Jess's paternal alarm buzzed loudly, and he rushed forward and snatched the mug away from the boy before he had a chance to taste. "I don't think so."  
  
Dan looked up. "Why not?"  
  
"Stunts your growth."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jess nodded. "Rory would be a lot taller if she hadn't started drinking this stuff."  
  
"I'm already tall!" Rory said, obviously offended.  
  
Jess set the mug down in front of Lorelai. "Don't feed my kid coffee... he gets enough caffeine from the orange soda."  
  
Dan brightened up and slid out of his chair. "Orange soda!" He ran behind the curtain and up the stairs.  
  
Jess looked perplexed. "For breakfast?!"  
  
Dan walked back down the stairs, lugging a two-liter bottle of Sunkist in his arms. He sat down in the middle of the diner, and was about to twist the cap off, when Jess snatched the bottle away.  
  
"Come on. Let's go in the kitchen and open it over the sink," Jess ordered.  
  
Dan looked up from the floor. "But... I wanted to watch it explode."  
  
Jess sighed and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Rory watched Dan follow him and smiled.  
  
Lorelai smirked and watched Rory. "You have it so bad."  
  
Rory whirled around to face her mother. "I do not."  
  
"Do so. You look all wistful," Lorelai snickered.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
At that moment, Dean sat down with the Gilmores. "Was that Jess?"  
  
"That was Jess," Rory nodded.  
  
"And was that his kid?" Dean asked.  
  
"That was his kid," Lorelai replied. "Cute, isn't he?"  
  
"He tried to explode a bottle of soda in the middle of the diner," Dean stated, wrinkling his forehead.  
  
"Like father, like son," Rory snickered.  
  
Dean watched her. "You're falling for him again."  
  
Rory's eyes widened. "I am not!"  
  
"You are, I can't believe it," Dean said.  
  
"You're crazy," Rory snapped.  
  
"And you're crazy in luuuuv," Lorelai cut in.  
  
Suddenly, Dan came sliding out of the kitchen, dripping with orange soda. He laughed and ran up the stairs again.  
  
Jess came barreling after him, also covered in sticky soda. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!"  
  
Luke growled loudly and ran after them. "DON'T GET THAT CRAP ALL OVER MY APARTMENT!!"

* * *

"NO!"  
  
Jess nodded as he carried Dan to the bathroom like a sack of potatoes. "Oh, yes."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"  
  
Jess smirked. "Yup."  
  
"No bath!"  
  
Jess set him down on the closed toilet seat and yanked his sticky shirt over his head. "Bath time."  
  
"Hate baths!"  
  
"Tough." Jess went to the tub and turned on the water.  
  
Dan took this opportunity to run out of the bathroom and back down to the diner. He skidded under Rory and Lorelai's table.  
  
Dean blinked. "There's a shirtless kid under the table."  
  
Lorelai leaned down to peer at Dan. "Hey."  
  
Dan pulled his knees to his bare chest. "Hi."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Hiding."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dad's trying to make me take a bath," Dan replied.  
  
"The injustice!" Lorelai cried.  
  
Jess stormed down into the diner, and glared at his son, pointing behind him to the stairs. "Now."  
  
Dan hid further under the table.  
  
Jess softened a little. "Dan..."  
  
Rory got up and knelt under the table. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Dan replied.  
  
"You should take a bath," Rory told him. "You don't wanna be stinky."  
  
At that moment, Taylor walked in. He spotted Dan on the way to the counter. "Why is there a shirtless child here?!"  
  
Dan cringed.  
  
"That is indecent exposure!" Taylor cried.  
  
"He's five!" Jess, Luke, Lorelai and Dean chorused.  
  
Lindsay walked over and knelt next to Rory under the table. She got a look at Dan and smiled. "Awww, how cute is he?"  
  
"Very," Rory smiled.  
  
Lindsay giggled. "Hi, there. I'm Lindsay."  
  
Dan waved a little.  
  
"He's Dan," Rory said. "Dan, it's okay. Lindsay's nice."  
  
"Hi," he said quietly.  
  
Lindsay smiled wider, and then peeked up over the table at Dean. "I want one."  
  
Dean paled.  
  
"No, you don't," Jess growled. "Because they wind up under tables, covered in orange soda."  
  
"That's only because he's your kid," Lorelai interjected. "Marianos are known for weird and degenerate behavior."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
Rory smiled at Dan. "You wanna come out now?"  
  
"Do I have to take a bath?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes," Jess snapped. "Come on, Dan. You know it's not that bad."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Rory asked.  
  
Dan nodded, and crawled out from under the table.  
  
Rory and Lindsay both got to their feet, and Lindsay watched as Rory lifted Dan into her arms and carried him up to the apartment.  
  
Jess watched with a confused look, and slowly followed.  
  
Lindsay took a seat on Dean's lap and smiled. "Rory and Jess sitting in a tree."  
  
Dean shook his head.

* * *

Dan glared off at nothing as he sat in the full bathtub. "Hate baths."  
  
"I know," Jess replied. He squirted some shampoo into his hand and then began working it into his son's hair. "I just don't care."  
  
Dan squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out at his father, and then coughed and developed a disgusted look. "Tastes icky."  
  
"You're not supposed to eat it," Rory snickered from her spot on the closed toilet seat.  
  
Dan took a deep breath and then slid under the water.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Jeez..."  
  
"What's he doing?" Rory asked, looking slightly alarmed.  
  
"Being a pain."  
  
Rory stayed silent until Dan shot up, gasping for air. "Dan?!"  
  
Dan squinted from the soap in his eyes. "That was cool."  
  
"Okay, Dan, time to get out," Jess ordered.  
  
Dan looked down and then motioned for Jess to come closer.  
  
Jess leaned in and Dan whispered in his ear. Jess smirked and glanced at Rory. "He says you have to leave, because he doesn't want you to see him naked."  
  
Rory smiled. "Sure." She got up and walked out, closing the bathroom door behind her.  
  
Jess snickered at Dan.  
  
Dan stuck his tongue out. "You wouldn't want Rory to see you naked either."  
  
Jess thought the statement through for a moment. "Well... I guess not..." he muttered as he wrapped his son in one of Luke's big towels and lifted him out of the shallow water.  
  
"You guess not?"  
  
"Nah, I don't want Rory to see me naked," Jess reassured him.  
  
Dan smiled. "Are you sure?"  
  
"What-?!" Jess shook his head. "Conversation over. Let's go get you dressed."  
  
"JESS!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes as he handed Dan the pile of clothes sitting on the sink counter. "WHAT, LUKE?!"  
  
"SHANE'S HERE!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and groaned. "Damn Patty... TELL HER I'M BUSY!"  
  
"I got it, Jess!" Rory called from the living room.  
  
Jess squinted as he tugged Dan's shirt over his head. "What?!"  
  
He got no answer.

* * *

Rory walked down into the diner to find Shane sitting at the counter. It had been just about nine years since Rory had last seen her. Nine years, and she was still as blond and busty as ever.  
  
"Shane."  
  
Shane gave a slight glare and popped her gum. "Rory."  
  
'Unbelievable!' Rory thought. 'Twenty-seven and still popping gum like a teeny-bopper!'  
  
"I'm lookin' for Jess," Shane said.  
  
"He's busy," Rory informed her. "Y'know...having a kid kinda takes up most of your time."  
  
Shane gave her a sour look. "Kid?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Rory asked.  
  
Shane's sour look turned into a shocked one. "No..." She looked to Luke, who was behind the counter. "I didn't know he had a kid."  
  
Luke shrugged and sauntered back to the kitchen, throwing Rory a knowing smirk.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Dan," Rory nodded. "Cute kid. Shy. Doesn't like people too much..."  
  
"Ah... huh..." Shane said, staring, still shocked.  
  
"He exploded a bottle of orange soda this morning," Dean interjected as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"And hid under a table, half-naked," Lindsay added, giving a sugary- sweet smile to Shane.  
  
"And he wants to take over France," Lorelai added. "He has Napoleonic delusions of grandeur."  
  
Shane blinked and headed for the door. "I... I just remembered... I gotta go. Tell Jess I said bye." With that, she left.  
  
Rory watched her with a satisfied smirk.  
  
And the group that knew Rory all too well watched her with knowing grins. 


	3. orange soda 3

The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time Pt 3  
  
Hugs to Lydia for the beta!  
  
Dean cornered her in Doose's that afternoon. He smiled. "You like Jess. Again."  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory cried, almost throwing down her basket, which so far, only held Beefaroni. "What is it with you people?! You hated Jess!"  
  
Dean laughed. "Rory, it's been eight years."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"So, eight years of consistently wonderful sex will mellow a guy out."  
  
Rory wrinkled her nose. "So didn't need to know that, Dean."  
  
"Why should I -anyone- still hate Jess?" Dean asked. "He comes back here once every couple of months to see Luke and spend time with his kid. I rarely see him, and when I do, it's like so what?"  
  
"I'm not dating Jess."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... because!"  
  
"Fine," Dean nodded. "So you don't wanna date Jess."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
She suddenly glared at him. "I hate you."  
  
Dean smiled broadly. "You do not." He nudged her. "But you do wanna date Jess."  
  
"Is this some kind of sick retribution for picking him over you back in high school?"  
  
"Sort of, but only a little," Dean admitted.  
  
She sighed. "Say I do want to date Jess," Rory proposed. "Who cares? He probably doesn't feel the same way, and he's got Dan. He doesn't have time to date."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You're cracked. He's still crazy about you!"  
  
"Eight years later?"  
  
Dean nodded. "Eight years later."

* * *

"Gramma!"  
  
Liz laughed as she knelt down and let herself be tackled by her grandson. "Angel!"  
  
"Gramma, Gramma, what are you doing here?!"  
  
She smiled. "I heard my boys were here for the weekend. I wanted to surprise them!"  
  
Dan smiled. "Dad! Dad!" He grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her into the diner. "Dad! Uncle Luke! Gramma's here!"  
  
Both men came out of the storeroom.  
  
Liz smiled. "There they are!" She rushed behind the counter and pulled them both into a hug.  
  
"Hi, Liz," they chorused.  
  
She pulled back and took Jess's face in her hands. "You look great."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"You do! So grown up!" She smiled and turned to Luke. "Big brother."  
  
"Hi, Liz," Luke replied. "Where's TJ?"  
  
"He's pestering the town troubadour," Liz explained. "He's always wanted to play guitar."  
  
"God help that poor man," Jess muttered.  
  
Liz smacked her son lightly on the shoulder. "Nice."  
  
"Gramma, Gramma!" Dan said excitedly, pulling on her hand. "There was a carnival, yesterday, and Dad got me band-aids and Gummy Bears and we met Rory, and-"  
  
"Rory?" Liz turned to Jess. "Lorelai's daughter?"  
  
Jess sighed.  
  
"She's really nice," Dan went on. "And Dad really likes her."  
  
"You do?" Liz asked.  
  
"Jeez," Jess grumbled.  
  
"And Uncle Luke bought me orange soda!" Dan finished.  
  
"Hello, hello!"  
  
Dan turned around. "TJ!"  
  
Jess shook his head. "Please let him tire out soon..."  
  
"Hey, there Partner!" TJ laughed. "What's shakin?"  
  
"I got band-aids!" Dan cried, holding up a finger.  
  
"Hey, Spiderman! Very snazzy!" He looked up and walked forward. "Luke!"  
  
Luke nodded and held out a hand in greeting, but was hugged instead.  
  
"Hey there bro!"  
  
Luke looked wide-eyed at Liz. "...TJ..."  
  
Liz smiled as TJ moved to hug Jess, but failed, when Jess took a step back and held out a hand.  
  
TJ took it. "Jess."  
  
Jess nodded. "TJ."  
  
"So, Rory, huh?" Liz asked.  
  
"We've just been talking," Jess replied. "Dan really likes her."  
  
Liz snickered and lifted Dan into her arms for a cuddle. "My little Angel needs a mommy."  
  
"He does not," Jess defended. "He's got me."  
  
"Everybody needs a mom," TJ interjected. "My mom was very important to me."  
  
"Jeez," Jess and Luke both mumbled.  
  
"Dan, do you want a mommy?" Liz asked.  
  
Dan blushed and nodded a little.  
  
Jess set his jaw and stalked up the apartment stairs.  
  
"Dad!" Dan scrambled from Liz's arms to follow Jess.  
  
Luke shook his head. "Don't push him. He's not good at this stuff."  
  
"I'm worried about him," Liz replied. "He and Dan are all alone. I just want them to be happy."  
  
"Dan should have a mom," TJ added.  
  
"That's Jess's decision." Luke rolled his eyes. "Leave him alone."

* * *

"Go back downstairs, Dan," Jess said.  
  
"Are you sad?"  
  
Jess sighed and sat on the top step. "Sit."  
  
Dan sat down next to his father.  
  
"Do you miss your mom?" Jess asked.  
  
Dan shrugged. "I don't remember her."  
  
Jess nodded. "Do you wish you did?"  
  
Dan shrugged again. "I have you."  
  
"Okay," Jess replied. "So what's with this whole... wanting a mom thing?"  
  
"I like Rory," Dan said. "If I had a mom, I'd want her to be my mom."  
  
Jess nodded slowly. Part of him wanted that, too. "Rory and I dated for a little when we were kids."  
  
"Really?!" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah... it didn't go so well, then," Jess told him.  
  
"Maybe... maybe it'll go better now that you're old," Dan suggested.  
  
"Hey!" Jess laughed. "I'm not old."  
  
"Yes you are. You're one hundred," Dan giggled.  
  
"Am not," Jess said, nudging him gently. He sighed. "I really loved Rory back then."  
  
Dan smiled. "Do you love her now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
Jess nodded. "Maybe."  
  
"Dad, will you read to me?" Dan asked.  
  
Jess smirked and pulled a book from his back pocket, and Dan climbed into his lap.

* * *

"Oh, wow. Family reunion?"  
  
Luke looked over as Rory walked into the diner. "Can you shoot me?"  
  
She smiled. "Hi, Liz. Hi, TJ."  
  
"Rory! Sweetie!" Liz said excitedly. She rushed over and hugged her, catching the younger woman off guard. "How are you?"  
  
"Uh... Good," Rory stammered. "I'm good. And you?"  
  
Liz smiled even wider. "I'm good, too."  
  
Rory nodded. "Good... good... Are Jess and Dan here?"  
  
"Upstairs," Luke replied. "Go on up."  
  
Rory smiled at him. "Thanks." She hopped up the stairs, leaving Liz to beam after her.

* * *

Rory opened the door to the apartment and looked around. "Jess?"  
  
"Ssssh," he hissed from his old bedroom.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and watched Jess tuck Dan into the bed. She smiled. "Too much excitement?"  
  
"Understatement," Jess replied, walking out to her. He blinked at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She blinked and then seemed to snap to reality. "Oh, I found a couple of your books at my mom's house, and I thought I'd bring them to you." She pulled the old paperbacks out of her bag and handed them to him.  
  
He inspected them, turning them over and flipping through the pages briefly. "Huh... thanks."  
  
She smiled. "No problem."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, until Jess smirked.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
He looked around a little. "Nothing."  
  
Rory glanced around, and then blushed a little. "Oh..." She grinned. "How many feet apart are we?"  
  
"I don't know," Jess mused. "You're the one with the fancy education. Can you still eyeball an even foot?"  
  
She automatically walked toward him and, looking down at their feet. "That's..." she looked up, and was all of the sudden very aware of how near she was to him. "About right..."  
  
He stared at her intently. "Huh. Some things never leave you, I guess."  
  
Rory nodded, as they moved a little closer together. Her eyes began to close. "Some things..."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Jess stopped and took a step back. "Yeah, Dan?"  
  
"There's a goblin under my bed."  
  
"A goblin?" Jess still stared at Rory.  
  
"Auntie Lily says they drink your brains and eat your blood," Dan said, his voice shaking.  
  
"That's it," Jess said firmly. "No more weeknight calls to Venice Beach." He walked into the bedroom.  
  
When he walked back out after reassuring Dan, Rory was gone.  
  
In her place was Luke.  
  
"What'd you do to Rory?!"  
  
Jess squinted. "What?!"  
  
"She ran outta here like a bat outta hell!" Luke cried. "What'd you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing! God!"

* * *

Rory burst through her mother's front door. "MARCO!"  
  
"POLO!" Lorelai cried from upstairs.  
  
Rory ran up to her mother's room and stood in the doorway, her eyes wide. "I wanna date Jess."  
  
Lorelai smiled widely and picked up the phone and dialed. "Lindsay! Hey! She wants to date Jess." Lorelai's smiled widened. "Thanks, babe. Bye." She clicked off the phone.  
  
Rory looked perplexed. "What did you just do?"  
  
Lorelai got up and started rummaging through her closet. "Come on, Babe. We need to find you a dress."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because you're going on a date tonight."

* * *

"Hey, Patty."  
  
"Oh, Lindsay, hello, Sweetie," Patty smiled as Lindsay walked over to the dance studio.  
  
"I saw what happened with Shane this morning at Luke's," Lindsay said.  
  
Patty sighed. "I just don't understand it. Jess is so uncooperative."  
  
Lindsay smiled. "Well... you know... I know someone that Jess will absolutely adore."  
  
"We do remember we're married, don't we?" Patty asked suspiciously.  
  
"Not me," Lindsay snickered. She whispered in the older woman's ear.  
  
Patty shook her head. "It was awful the first time around."  
  
Lindsay shrugged with a smile. "But eight years later, you never know."  
  
Patty smiled, too.  
  
"Oh, Jess! Good you're still here!"  
  
Jess nodded as Patty walked into the diner. "That I am. What do you  
need, Patty?"  
  
"I've found you a girl."  
  
Jess sighed. "Aw, Jeez..."  
  
"No, this one is perfect, Sweetie, I promise!"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"One blind date," Patty pleaded as she followed him around the tables.  
  
"I don't do blind dates," Jess informed her.  
  
"Oh, but she's so sweet, and smart, you'll adore her!"  
  
"What about Dan?" Jess asked.  
  
"Leave him with Luke!" Patty suggested.  
  
Jess sighed.  
  
"This is the last one," Patty stated. "I swear."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Patty nodded with a smile and headed for the door.. "Be at the studio  
by eight. And look good... not that that's difficult..." 


	4. orange soda 4

* * *

The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time Pt. 4  
  
Jess sighed as he walked into the dance studio. He hated dressing up, but Patty had ordered it, and so he wore a white dress shirt and black slacks.  
  
He looked around but saw no one. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
He turned to see Rory, her long hair framing her face, her forest green dress showing off her curves.  
  
"Hi," Jess repeated, staring at her. "You're my blind date?"  
  
She smiled. "That would be me."  
  
He nodded. "Huh."  
  
"I'm out of practice," She told him. "My translation is rusty. Was that an indifferent 'huh,' a disappointed 'huh' or a happy 'huh'?"  
  
Jess smirked. "Somewhere in-between indifferent and happy."  
  
Rory smiled. "I think that's a good sign."  
  
He nodded and offered her an arm. "Shall we?"  
  
Rory took it. "Surely."

* * *

"Why couldn't I go on the date?" Dan asked.  
  
"Dates are for grown-ups, sweetie," Lorelai replied. "You'll see your Dad and Rory when they get home."  
  
"If they get home," TJ muttered.  
  
Dan looked distressed. "Why wouldn't they come home?!"  
  
"They're coming home," Luke growled lightly, shooting TJ an annoyed look.  
  
"When?" Dan asked.  
  
"Soon, Angel," Liz reassured. "Don't you worry."  
  
"Can I wait up for them?" Dan asked, looking up at his grandmother.  
  
Three yes's and a no were given in response.  
  
Luke shook his head. "He should go to bed."  
  
"Come on Luke," Lorelai pleaded. "Don't make him go to bed. He's too cute for bed."  
  
"Yeah," Liz nodded. She took Dan's face in her hands. "Look at this face."  
  
Dan wrinkled his nose as his lips shmooshed together.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, just as the door opened.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Luke looked over to see Dean and Lindsay walk in. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Lorelai invited us," Lindsay replied. She smiled at Dan and waved. "Hey."  
  
"Hi," Dan waved back.  
  
Dean held up the paper bag he held. "We brought stuff."  
  
"What kinda stuff?" Liz asked, excitedly. "Illegal stuff?"  
  
Dean blinked, and glanced back at Luke. "I no longer wonder why Jess turned out the way he did."  
  
Luke nodded. "Now you know why I never held it against him."  
  
Dean nodded back.  
  
Lindsay smiled and took a Playstation out of the bag.  
  
"VIDEO GAMES!" Dan cried, almost knocking over his bottle of orange soda as he hopped to his feet to rush over.

* * *

"....So the first date was a mess. He spilled wine all over himself and sneezed on my food."  
  
"Gross," Jess replied.  
  
Rory nodded as they were seated in the nice restaurant in Hartford. "So this date is much more successful."  
  
"Sounds like it," Jess smirked. "My worst date... I couldn't find a sitter for Dan and I had to bring him with me."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
Jess laughed a little. "He was three and this girl..." He shook his head. "She wanted..." He nodded.  
  
Rory snickered.  
  
"So she's hanging all over me, and Dan is confused as hell." He put his napkin in his lap. "And we walk her back to her place, and she invites me up, and Dan asks if we're going to play Candy Land."  
  
"Candy Land?" Rory laughed.  
  
Jess nodded. "Candy Land. So this girl says no, and she gets all mean, and she starts yelling at me. Y'know... why'd I have to bring Dan, where's his mom, what's my problem..."  
  
Rory smiled. "Go on."  
  
"So Dan is standing there," Jess continued. "And he doesn't like the way she's talking to me... and she's in these really high heels... gaudy, too... and Dan just kinda... kicks a heel out from under her."  
  
They both laughed a little.

* * *

"HA! I WIN!"  
  
Dean grumbled and threw down his game controller. "Jeez, TJ."  
  
Liz snickered and wrapped an arm around TJ. "We don't even own a video game system... I don't know how he got so good."  
  
"Sheer talent," TJ announced proudly.  
  
"At least he's good at something," Luke muttered.  
  
Dan listened from his spot lying curled up on the couch, eyes glazed over, staring at the television screen.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lorelai commented. "Looks like somebody's ready to go to bed."  
  
"No," Dan muttered. "No bed... not 'til Dad gets home..."

* * *

"So..."  
  
She smiled as they reached the front walk of her mother's house. "So..."  
  
"Guess this is it."  
  
She nodded. "Guess so. I had a great time, Jess."  
  
He smirked. "Me, too."  
  
"We should do this again," She suggested.  
  
He nodded. "We should."  
  
"I don't have your phone number," Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, a true blind date," Jess mused jokingly.  
  
She laughed lightly and reached into her purse, pulling out a business card.  
  
He gave it a glance. "Lorelai Gilmore: Political Journalist."  
  
"I've been doing a series of columns for _Time_."  
  
"That's great," Jess nodded. "Sadly, I'm a little behind on that one... the only magazine that really makes its way into our house is MAD."  
  
"Understandable," Rory smiled. She thought for a moment. "I don't even know what you're up to these days."  
  
"I review books for The Times," Jess replied. "Jeez, what did we talk about all night?"  
  
Rory looked up in thought. "Bad dates... Dan... whatever happened to good music... and... Ayn Rand."  
  
Jess nodded. "So the usual."  
  
"Just about."  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
He shifted a little. "So... end of the date... how much trouble would I be in if I kissed you goodnight?"  
  
She blushed slightly. "I think you'd be in more trouble if you didn't."  
  
He smiled and took a couple of steps closer. "Oh, yeah?"  
  
She nodded as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah."  
  
And the world disappeared.

* * *

"Dad's home! Dad's home!" Dan shot up from the couch and out of the apartment, down the stairs to the diner, just as Jess was locking himself in for the night.  
  
Dan collided with Jess's legs and stumbled back.  
  
Jess turned and looked down. "It's eleven o'clock."  
  
"I know," Dan replied guiltily.  
  
"Bedtime is at eight," Jess said.  
  
"I know but... you weren't home to tuck me in."  
  
"You had other people ready to do it," Jess argued. "It's way too late for you to be up."  
  
"He was half asleep, but he heard your car pull up and came running," Luke said, walking into the diner.  
  
Jess nodded. "Figures."  
  
"How was the date?" Luke asked.  
  
"It went well," Jess replied.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Jess lifted Dan and walked to the stairway. "Bedtime."  
  
Dan pouted.  
  
Luke shook his head.

* * *

Lorelai sat in Luke's bathroom with her cell phone to her ear. "So?"  
  
"So, it went really well," Rory's voice replied. "He kissed me goodnight."  
  
"Aaaaawwwww," Lorelai cooed. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Rory said. She sighed. "I really like Jess. I gave him my number."  
  
"Good call," Lorelai said. "Let him call you."  
  
"We're both still here for another day," Rory reminded her mother. "I hope it's not... awkward or anything..."  
  
"Jess!" Luke's voice cried from outside the bathroom. "I told you! He brushed his teeth already."  
  
"Then why does his breath still smell like orange soda?" Jess knocked. "Jeez, Lorelai! Did you fall in or something? Hurry up!"  
  
"Jess alert," Lorelai told Rory. "Gotta go." She clicked off the phone and opened the door. "Boys," she nodded as she walked past them.  
  
"She didn't wash her hands!" Dan accused, looking shocked.  
  
"She didn't use the potty," Jess replied, setting his son on the sink counter.  
  
"Then why was she in the bathroom?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "Don't know."  
  
Dan tilted his head. "Where's Rory?"  
  
"At Lorelai's house."  
  
"Why didn't she come here?" Dan asked.  
  
"Because she's staying at Lorelai's," Jess replied. He squirted toothpaste onto the Batman toothbrush and handed it to Dan, who gave his teeth a good scrub.  
  
"Spit," Jess ordered, pointing to the sink.  
  
Dan obeyed and Jess poured him a cup of water.  
  
"Rinse."  
  
Dan sipped the water, swished it in his mouth and then spit that out too. "Did you have fun?" Dan asked.  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"Can I come next time?" Dan asked.  
  
Jess shrugged. "If there's a next time to come to... we'll see."  
  
"There's gonna be a next time," Dan said, a little distraught. "There is!"  
  
Jess sighed. "Don't get worked up. It's bedtime."  
  
Dan pouted.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Come on, you. Let's go say goodnight." He picked Dan up and carried him out to where Lorelai was now facing off against TJ on the Play Station. "Everybody say goodnight!"  
  
Liz hopped up first and kissed Dan on the cheek. "G'night, Angel. Sweet dreams." She turned her attention to Jess. "You, too. Give mommy a kiss."  
  
Jess stared blankly, and turned to put Dan to bed in the other room.  
  
Dan waved to everyone else.


	5. orange soda 5

Hugs to Elise for the beta!  
  
Hugs to Christie cause she helped me turn a really cruddy part into something worth reading.  
  
The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time Part 5  
  
Rory walked into the diner the next morning to find Dan helping Luke take orders. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a plain t-shirt and one of Luke's old baseball caps, which he wore backwards.  
  
He rushed over, holding an order pad and a pencil. "Rory!"  
  
She smiled and knelt down in front of him. "Hi, Dan. Are you pretending to be Luke today?"  
  
Dan nodded. "Can I take your order?"  
  
Rory snickered. "Luke is much more grumpy when he says it."  
  
"Oh," Dan said. He masked his face with a scowl, which made him look more like Jess than Luke. "Can I take your order?"  
  
That was when Lorelai walked in. She gasped. "I'm have a serious case of déjà vu, here."  
  
"Dan's mocking Luke," Rory said proudly.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "He is truly Jess's."  
  
"Stop encouraging him," Luke growled.  
  
"Can you growl like Uncle Luke, Dan?" Lorelai asked.  
  
The little boy shook his head sadly. "Dad says my voice is too high."  
  
"Aw, you'll master it eventually," Rory reassured him.  
  
"Are you and Dad going on another date?" Dan changed the subject.  
  
Rory blushed and caught a glimpse of Jess coming out of the kitchen. "Maybe... wanna take my order?"  
  
Dan nodded, readying his pencil.  
  
"A cup of coffee," Rory began.  
  
"Two," Lorelai chimed in.  
  
"A plate of chocolate chip pancakes..."  
  
"Three," Lorelai corrected.  
  
Rory smirked. "And two plates of eggs."  
  
"Four," Lorelai whispered.  
  
Dan scribbled more and then nodded and rushed over to Luke, handing him the pad.  
  
Luke blinked. "What is this?"  
  
"Rory and Lorelai's order," Dan proclaimed proudly.  
  
Luke squinted. "Jess!"  
  
Jess walked over. "What?"  
  
Luke handed his nephew the pad. "I can't read this."  
  
"You're not supposed to," Jess replied. "They're pictures." He smirked. "Two coffee cups, three pancakes and...your eggs look like clouds, Dan."  
  
The five-year-old blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"I'll write this out," Jess told them. He tore off Dan's order. "Dan, go give this to Caesar. I wanna see how loud he can yell."  
  
Dan took it with a smile and ran off.  
  
Luke shook his head. "That's just evil."  
  
Jess smirked, and was about to reply, when he saw Rory sitting with her mother. His smirk melted as she met his eyes, and they both smiled a little at each other.  
  
"JESS!"  
  
He jumped a little and turned. "What Caesar?"  
  
"THIS GOD-DAMNED ORDER IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!"  
  
Jess smirked again and bounded over to the kitchen.  
  
Rory watched him with a smile, and Lorelai snickered. Rory glared a little, until Jess walked over with their food.  
  
"Two cups of coffee, three plates of pancakes, and four orders of eggs," Jess recited, setting down the food. He set down the only plate of pancakes with whipped cream in front of Rory.  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai whined. "No fair! You can't play favorites."  
  
Jess merely smirked again and walked off.  
  
Rory watched him and nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"Whoa there, Smitten Kitten," Lorelai warned, grabbing Rory's arm. "He's not worth the bruising."  
  
Rory merely smiled and sipped her coffee, just as Dan walked over.  
  
"Look what Caesar gave me!" Dan exclaimed, holding up a can of whipped cream. He lifted the can to his mouth and squirted some in.  
  
Jess blinked at his son, and then glared back at the kitchen. "You suck, Caesar!"

* * *

"Do we have to go home?" Dan asked as he followed his father down Main Street toward the bookstore.  
  
Jess nodded. "I have work in the morning."  
  
"Is Rory leaving, too?"  
  
Jess nodded again. "She is."  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
Jess sighed, and thought about the number on the business card in his pocket. He kicked himself for memorizing it so quickly. "She lives in Scarsdale."  
  
"Really?!" Dan cried excitedly. "That's so close to us! We could see her!"  
  
"We'll see," Jess replied, walking into the bookstore. He nodded to Andrew and headed for the literature section.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jess asked, looking down at Dan.  
  
Dan blushed. "I need the potty."  
  
"Go ask Andrew."  
  
Dan nodded and rushed off.  
  
Jess made it to the literature section to find it already occupied. He smirked and placed himself next to her.  
  
Rory smiled. "Shopping for anything in particular this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Dan spilled orange soda on my copy of Don Quixote," Jess replied, running a finger along the titles in front of him.  
  
"Ah," Rory snickered. "Then you're on the wrong side of the section... Cervantes is on the other side... this is D."  
  
"Huh. Hadn't noticed," he replied, giving her a glance.  
  
She smiled at him and moved in boldly to kiss him. He met her halfway and placed his hands on her hips gently.  
  
Jess deepened the kiss just as Dan walked over. His jaw dropped open in shock.  
  
"Dad?!"  
  
Jess jumped away from Rory and straightened up a little. "Dan."  
  
"Why were you trying to eat Rory?" Dan asked, obviously a little upset.  
  
"Well, there are a number of reasons," Jess began.  
  
Rory blushed. "Dan, your dad and I were just..."  
  
Dan waited expectantly.  
  
"Kissing," Rory sighed out.  
  
Dan gave this some thought and then smiled a little. "You were having smoochies!" He giggled a little. "I have to go tell Lindsay!"  
  
Jess caught the boy before he could run off. "Why are you going to tell Lindsay?"  
  
"Because she said... she said if you have smoochies I should tell her," Dan replied.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Don't tell anybody, okay? It's a secret."  
  
"Gramma Liz says I shouldn't keep secrets," Dan replied, looking pained. "She says they hurt people."  
  
"This won't hurt people," Rory smiled. "It's a fun secret."  
  
"Really?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Dan smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"So? We like Jess? Again?"  
  
Rory smiled at Lane. "We like Jess again."  
  
They were on a bench near the Gazebo that afternoon. It was chilly out, but sunny; nice enough to sit outside.  
  
Lane laughed. "That's insane!"  
  
"I know," Rory nodded. "I just... I saw him in the bookstore... and we kissed... and then the coffee shop... kissing there, too... Doose's...wow the one in Doose's..."  
  
"You realize he only gave you a 'wow' kiss in the event that Taylor caught you, don't you?" Lane asked with a smirk.  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah, but... still..." She sighed and smiled.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lane said in a sing-song voice. "Somebody's got a crush..."  
  
Rory paid no mind. "It's like... It's like when we first started dating back in high school... we couldn't keep our hands off each other." She blushed. "I feel eighteen all over again."  
  
Lane smiled. "What do you think of Dan?"  
  
"He's so cute," Rory replied. "And he's nice, and he likes me... my own little sister doesn't like me as much as Dan does."  
  
"You never see Gigi," Lane pointed out.  
  
"Not the point," Rory argued. She sighed again. "I wish I didn't have to go to work tomorrow."  
  
"Chances are so does he," Lane nodded. She thought for a moment. "So do I..."  
  
"You work in a recording studio!" Rory cried. "You hang out with musicians and you eat Chinese food all day!"  
  
"I do work!"  
  
"You make out with Dave!"  
  
"That's hard work!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dan held his father's hand as they walked up to the Gilmore's front porch.  
  
"Oh! Jess!"  
  
Jess turned to see Sookie and Jackson, along with their eight-year- old son, Davie, walking up behind them. "Hey."  
  
"Hi, Davie," Dan said shyly.  
  
"Hi, Dan," Davie replied with a smile.  
  
"It's so great that you guys made it for the weekend," Sookie smiled. She pulled a jar of jam out from the plastic bag she carried. "Here. It's orange. Dan can snack on it on the ride home."  
  
Jess smirked. "Thanks."  
  
"Be careful," Sookie warned. "It still has some orange peel in it for flavor... and I squeezed in a little lemon and some peach juice to make it more fun."  
  
Dan smiled and took the jar.  
  
"What do you say?" Jess asked.  
  
"Thank you," Dan said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome," Jackson smiled. He turned to Jess. "So... you and Rory again, huh?"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey! You left without us!" Liz complained as she rushed away from TJ and Luke.  
  
Jess shrugged. "Dan was getting antsy."  
  
Liz smiled down at her grandson. "Hi, Angel. Did you have fun with Dad today?"  
  
Dan nodded. "Dad and Rory had smo-"He was cut off when the door opened and Rory appeared. "Rory!"  
  
Jess sighed and smirked. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, guys," Rory smiled. "Come on in."  
  
All but Jess trooped in. He merely pulled Rory out onto the porch and started kissing her.  
  
She pulled away a little. "Jess..."  
  
"It's been one date, and... I think I'm addicted," he told her. "They don't make a twelve-step program for you, y'know... you're hard to get over."  
  
Rory smiled a little. "So are you."  
  
Jess took a step back and gave her a curious look. "Am I?"  
  
"Yes," she told him. "Yes, you are."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Just thinking."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
He sighed. "I was just thinking... you never seemed to mind getting over me."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never really did."  
  
He stared at her for a moment before kissing her again.  
  
And then the door opened.  
  
"LINDSAY! LINDSAY! DAD AND RORY ARE HAVING SMOOCHIES!"  
  
"You know," Jess said, pulling from Rory. "Some animals eat their young."  
  
She smacked him playfully on the arm as they walked inside.

* * *

"Bye, sweetie," Liz said, hugging Jess. "Drive safe." She turned and hugged Dan tightly. "Bye, Angel. Be good."  
  
"Bye, Gramma," Dan replied, hugging back.  
  
Lorelai hugged Rory tightly. "Bye, Sweets. Have a good drive."  
  
"Bye, Mom," Rory replied.  
  
Luke and Jess hugged briefly, giving each other masculine thumps on the back.  
  
"Call," Luke ordered.  
  
Jess nodded. "Yeah." He turned to Rory and smirked.  
  
She smiled. "So..."  
  
"You wanna have dinner tomorrow night?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory smiled widely. "I would love to."  
  
Jess nodded and took out a piece of paper and scribbled an address on it. He handed it to her. "That's my apartment."  
  
Rory nodded back. "I figured."  
  
Dan ran over and hugged Rory's legs. "Bye, Rory!"  
  
Rory smiled and lifted him up. "Bye, Dan."  
  
Jess smirked at them. 


	6. orange soda 6

Hugs to Lydia!  
  
The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time Ch 6  
  
It was a little after midnight by the time Jess made it to his apartment building. When he parked the car, he glanced over at Dan, who was sleeping soundly in the back seat, his jar of jam open with a spoon sticking out of it.  
  
Jess smirked and got out. He hoisted Dan out of the back seat and then locked the car. They could do without the weekend's luggage until tomorrow. He took the elevator up to the seventh floor, and carried Dan into the apartment and to his room.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"It's late," Jess said, as he pulled back the covers and set Dan down. "Go back to sleep." He pulled the blanket up over him and sat down.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did Mommy leave us?" Dan asked, squinting up.  
  
Jess sighed and shrugged. "She wasn't very happy."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"No," Jess replied. "It wasn't you. She loved you...I think it was me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She just wasn't happy with me," Jess repeated. "But I bet she misses you."  
  
"Really?" Dan asked.  
  
Jess nodded and got up. "Go to sleep."  
  
Dan nodded back and curled up. "G'night Dad. I love you."  
  
Jess ran a hand through his son's here. "Me, too." He turned off the bedside lamp and walked out to the small living room. He plopped down on the couch and pressed the play button on the answering machine.  
  
"Jess! Hey! It's Greggy at the paper. We need that review in by next week. Don't forget!"  
  
Beeeeep.  
  
"Hey, it's Luke. Dan left one of his socks here. Just letting you know. I'll keep it for the next time you're here. Hope you made it home okay."  
  
Beeeeeep.  
  
"Jess? Hey, Jess... Uhm... wow... this is so awkward..."  
  
Jess leaned forward, brow furrowed.  
  
"I'm in town and I thought... I miss Dan... and you... I want to see you... I need to see you... Just... I'll... come by... My number is..."  
  
The message played on.  
  
Jess sat back. "Dammit, Kathy."

* * *

"Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad!"  
  
Jess groaned.  
  
"Dad, wake up! You have to wake up and walk me to school and then you have to go to work and then you have to pick me up from school, and then you have to take me home and we have to have lunch and then you have to find me a babysitter, and then you have to get ready and then you have to go on your date, and then you have to marry Rory!"  
  
Jess rolled over in bed the next morning and blinked up at his son. "What?!"  
  
Dan smiled. "Morning!"  
  
Jess blinked. "What time is it?"  
  
"Six AM!"  
  
"We don't get up for another hour," Jess moaned. "Go back to bed."  
  
"I can't I'm too excited!" Dan cried. He got up off of Jess and started jumping on the bed.  
  
"No," Jess ordered. He grabbed Dan by the feet, knocking him onto his butt. "We've talked about jumping on the bed."  
  
"Get up! I want breakfast!"  
  
"You want breakfast, please," Jess corrected. "And in an hour, I told you."  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Can I make breakfast?" Dan asked.  
  
"Hell, no," Jess replied. He sat up and scratched his hair. "You're a menace to my sleep schedule."  
  
Dan nodded. "Get up!" He threw himself at Jess, who positioned him over his shoulder and got out of bed to walk into the small kitchen.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Jess asked.  
  
"Orange soda!"  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Jess asked.  
  
"Orange soda!"  
  
"Huh. Imagine that," Jess muttered. "You want eggs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want pancakes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want orange soda?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"If I give you orange soda, will you eat cereal with it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Jess nodded. "Progress. Thank god." He set Dan down at the kitchen table and began rummaging through the cabinets for cereal. "You want frosted flakes... cocoa puffs or trix?"  
  
"Cocoa puffs!"  
  
Jess sighed. "Cocoa puffs and orange soda... one wonders how it's possible you're not a Gilmore."  
  
The phone rang, then, and Dan slid out of his chair. "I got it!" He picked up the phone from the living room. "Hello?" He smiled. "Hi, Rory!"  
  
"Speaking of," Jess muttered. He rushed out into the living room and grabbed the phone. "Rory? It's six AM."  
  
"I know," She replied. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"How'd you get my number?" Jess asked.  
  
"You put it on the paper with your address," Rory replied.  
  
"Dad, Dad," Dan pestered. He got up on the couch so he could be almost at eye level with his father. "Dad, ask her over for breakfast."  
  
"She lives too far away, Dan," Jess replied. "She won't make it before you have to go to school."  
  
Dan pouted. "I wanna see Rory."  
  
"So do I," Jess replied. "You'll see her tonight."  
  
Rory snickered. "You guys are a great comedy wake-up call."  
  
"Thank you," Jess replied sarcastically. "We pride ourselves, really."  
  
Dan hopped onto Jess's back. "Dad, Dad ask her if she likes orange soda!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Jeez..."  
  
"Tell Dan I like orange soda," Rory smiled.  
  
"She says she does," Jess said over his shoulder.  
  
"Really?!" Dan cried. "That's so cool! Dad you should marry Rory!"  
  
Jess blinked. "That's the second time he's said that this morning."  
  
"Were you and Kathy married?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Jess replied warily. "We were engaged, but she left before we were married... why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Rory shrugged it off. "So! Tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Jess nodded, dumping Dan on the couch. "Tonight. You're coming here?"  
  
"I am," Rory nodded. "Is seven okay?"  
  
"Seven is perfect," Jess said. "I need a sitter for Dan, though."  
  
"I hope you don't mind," Rory told him. "I asked Lane and Dave..."  
  
Jess nodded. "They're coming here?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "That's okay?"  
  
"That's fine. Saves me the trouble." He turned to Dan. "You get new sitters tonight."  
  
"Do they like ninjas?" Dan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jess shrugged. "He wants to know if Dave and Lane like ninjas?"  
  
"Dave does," Rory replied. "I don't know about Lane."  
  
"One out of two like ninjas," Jess told Dan.  
  
Dan considered this. "Good enough."

* * *

Jess straightened his shirt and sighed. "How do I look?"  
  
Dan wrinkled his nose. "You look weird."  
  
Jess glanced back in the mirror in his bedroom. "It's the tie, isn't it?"  
  
Dan nodded. "It sucks."  
  
"Hey!" Jess snapped. "What have we said?"  
  
Dan looked down guiltily. "Don't say sucks till I'm eight."  
  
"That's right," Jess nodded. He undid his tie and pulled it off. "Better?"  
  
Dan nodded. "Better."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Rory's here!" Dan cried. He got up off of Jess's bed and ran to the front door. "Who is it?!" he called.  
  
"It's Rory."  
  
He swung open the door. "Hi!"  
  
"Hey, Dan," Rory smiled. Behind her, Lane and Dave were chattering away.  
  
"It was in F."  
  
"What do you know?" Dave teased. "You're a drummer."  
  
"Guys," Rory interrupted. "This is Dan."  
  
Lane smiled. "Hi, Dan. I'm Lane."  
  
"I'm Dave," he glanced at Lane. "And it was in F."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Time, place and hardness," Dave replied quickly.  
  
"Guys, five-year-old," Rory reminded. "Can we come in?"  
  
Dan nodded and stepped aside, letting them in.  
  
Jess stood waiting in the living room, pulling on his leather jacket. "Hey," he nodded to them.  
  
Rory smiled and walked to him, giving him a quick kiss. "Hi."  
  
"Don't I get one?" Dave complained.  
  
Lane smirked. "Later."  
  
Dave grinned.  
  
Jess sighed. "Okay. Dan's in bed by eight. He's had dinner. Make sure he brushes his teeth, and if he asks for orange soda... just... give it to him."  
  
Lane nodded. "Got it."  
  
Jess picked Dan up. "Be good."  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Dan gave another nod.  
  
Jess held out his pinky. "Swear."  
  
They locked pinkies.  
  
Jess sighed and put Dan down. "Okay. We're outta here."

* * *

Once Dan had warmed up to them a little, Lane and Dave turned out to be very fun babysitters.  
  
Mostly because they'd forgotten about bedtime.  
  
"This is Spinal Tap?"  
  
Dan sipped his soda. "Seen it."  
  
"Sid and Nancy?" Dave asked.  
  
"Seen it," Dan replied.  
  
Dave sighed and held up another movie. "Almost Famous?"  
  
"That's Dad's favorite," Dan informed him.  
  
Dave held up yet another movie. "Yellow Submarine."  
  
Dan shook his head. "I haven't seen that one."  
  
"Ding, ding, ding!" Dave cried. "We have a winner!"  
  
Lane smiled and lifted Dan into her lap. "Let's get watching."  
  
Dan smiled.

* * *

"That was an awful movie."  
  
Rory smiled. "Yeah, but that Matt guy was kinda cute... who played him?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "Don't know, don't care... he was a tool."  
  
"Was not. He was adorable," Rory argued. "With his crooked smile and his cute hair."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're jealous," Rory said.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are so."  
  
"You've been hanging around Dan too much," Jess told her.  
  
Rory snickered as they stopped in front of Jess's apartment door.  
  
"Last few minutes before my coach turns into a pumpkin and I become merely a dad once more," Jess smirked.  
  
Rory smiled. "I better make the most of it, then."  
  
Jess nodded, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Their lips touched just as a voice echoed through the hallway.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
He turned from Rory, an icy look taking the place of the warm one that had been there mere moments before. "Kathy."  
  
She was of medium height with short, dirty blond hair. She wore casual jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
Rory's eyes widened a little. "Kathy?"  
  
"I left a message..." Kathy began.  
  
"I got it," Jess nodded. "I was hoping you'd take the hint and stay away when I didn't return it."  
  
Kathy looked down. "I wanted to see you."  
  
Jess held his stare. "You've seen. Leave."  
  
"I want to see Dan," Kathy told him.  
  
"No," Jess replied.  
  
"I deserve to see him," Kathy argued.  
  
"Bullshit," Jess snapped.  
  
The apartment door opened and Dan rushed out. "Dad!"  
  
Jess gave him a glance. "Go inside."  
  
Dan looked around. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Jess replied, still looking slightly upset. "Go to your room. It's late."  
  
Kathy smiled at Dan. "Hi, Baby."  
  
Dan inched behind Jess and clung to his leg.  
  
"It's okay, Dan," Kathy went on. "It's Mommy."  
  
Jess glared. "Kathy, leave."  
  
"He's my son, too, Jess!"  
  
Jess fumed. "You're scaring the kid!"  
  
Rory stood back and bumped a little with Lane as she came out into the hall with Dave.  
  
"You guys?" Dave asked.  
  
"What?" Jess asked, turning to them.  
  
"Where's Dan?" Lane asked.  
  
"He's right-"Jess looked down.  
  
No Dan.  
  
"Oh, crap." 


	7. orange soda 7

Christie rules

The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time Part 7  
  
The Marianos' number one rule in an emergency situation:  
  
Go to Luke.  
  
That was exactly what Dan did.  
  
His father had shown him how to take the bus to Stars Hollow, and he remembered.  
  
"If you don't have any money," his father said. "Either crawl onto the bus so the driver doesn't see you, or pretend to be someone else's kid."  
  
Dan wasn't a particularly good actor, so he opted to crawl.  
  
It worked, of course, and he successfully boarded the bus for Hartford, free of charge. He did the same exact thing when he reached the bus station there; this time, boarding the bus that was bound for Stars Hollow.  
  
It was snowing by the time he reached the diner door. He wrapped his arms around himself, wishing he'd run back inside for his coat before leaving.  
  
He knocked, but no one answered. He peered through the glass door to find it very dark on the other side. He didn't see Luke anywhere.  
  
'He's probably sleeping,' Dan thought. 'It's really late... Dad's gonna kill me!'  
  
Then he remembered that there was an extra key on the ledge above the door.  
  
Unfortunately, Dan was not tall enough to reach it. So he jumped.  
  
No success.  
  
He jumped again.  
  
Still no success.  
  
He sighed and tried to remember the emergency back-up plan.  
  
Go to Luke.  
  
What if there was no Luke to go to?  
  
Go to Lorelai.  
  
He ran down the street as it began to snow harder.

* * *

"Well, if he shows up, call me, okay?" Jess nodded. "Yeah... thanks, Liz. Okay. Okay. Bye." He clicked off the phone and shook his head. He sat on the couch and wracked his brain. "Dammit."  
  
Kathy sat tensely in the chair opposite of him. "I'm so sorry, Jess... this is all my fault."  
  
"Yeah, it is," Jess nodded.  
  
Kathy's remorseful look turned to a glare.  
  
"You can't show up here like it's no big deal," Jess said.  
  
Kathy sighed. "I missed you guys... I wanted to see you."  
  
"Like that makes it all better," Jess bit.  
  
Kathy stared. "You don't care at all that I missed you."  
  
"Right now, I don't care about anything except finding my kid," Jess replied. He got up and stalked into the kitchen.  
  
Kathy closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Rory handed Jess a mug as he slumped down into a chair in the kitchen.  
  
He took it and sighed. "Thank you."  
  
She nodded and stood awkwardly in front of him. "He'll turn up."  
  
Jess shook his head and set his mug down. "I don't know where the hell he is... Jeez, I can't believe he just ran off."  
  
"Like father, like son," Rory replied.  
  
"Don't remind me," Jess muttered.  
  
They stayed in silence for a long moment.  
  
"So, Kathy's here," Rory said.  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
She sat down next to him. "Why didn't you tell me she was in town?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rory nodded. "Same old Jess."  
  
He glared at her. "Not the time."  
  
She looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jess sat back and tapped his fingers on the table. "Come on, Dan... be predictable for once..."  
  
Rory scooted her chair in front of him and took his hands in hers. "He will turn up."  
  
Jess nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. He furrowed his brow and looked at her. "I know where he is."  
  
"You do?"  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her before getting to his feet. "Come on."

* * *

Dan knocked on the front door, and waited. It had gotten colder, and he was starting to get really tired.  
  
A few moments later, the door opened and a very bleary-eyed Lorelai peered out. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Oh, my god... Dan?"  
  
"Hi," he said with a shiver. "It's really cold... can I come in?"  
  
Lorelai opened the door and Dan rushed in, hopping up and down, trying to get warm.  
  
She pulled her robe closely too her. "Dan?"  
  
"Hi," he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked. "It's one in the morning on a Tuesday and it's snowing. You're alone, you have no coat on, and you're wearing Wolverine pajamas."  
  
Dan looked down and shuffled his feet. "There was this lady... and Dad yelled... and I got scared."  
  
Lorelai blinked. "What lady?"  
  
Dan sniffed. "She said she's m-my mommy..."  
  
"Oh, Sweetie..."  
  
"She scared me."  
  
Lorelai lifted him into her arms and carried into the kitchen. "You know what?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I stole brownies from Uncle Luke this morning," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I bet... if you dip a brownie in hot chocolate it tastes really, really good."  
  
Dan sniffed and smiled.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Kathy asked. After two hours of driving, they'd arrived in Stars Hollow. "It's freezing."  
  
"Welcome back from Tahiti," Rory muttered.  
  
Kathy glared. "Who are you, anyways?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Ah," Kathy nodded. "The bitch who broke Jess's heart eight years ago."  
  
"Yup," Rory nodded. "And you're the bitch who broke his heart three years ago. I'd say that makes us pretty even."  
  
"Both of you shut up," Jess snapped as they reached the diner door. He reached up and grabbed the spare key, shoving it into the lock and swinging the door open. He rushed in and up the stairs. "LUKE!"  
  
Luke bounded out of his room. "Jess?"  
  
"Is Dan here?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "No. Why would Dan be here-"He glanced past Jess to see Kathy and Rory walk into the apartment. "That's why Dan would be here."  
  
Jess nodded, looking annoyed.  
  
"How's that lawyer doin', Kathy?" Luke asked.  
  
Kathy glared. "Hello, Luke."  
  
"Hi, Rory," Luke said.  
  
"Hi, Luke," Rory replied with a nod. "I'm gonna go make coffee."  
  
Luke shook his head. "Whatever. Dan's missing?"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Kathy followed Rory down to the diner. "How much coffee can you drink in one night?" she asked, her voice fading.  
  
"I don't know, how many men can you sleep with in one night?" Rory snapped, loud enough for Jess to hear.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"They been like this all night?" Luke asked.  
  
Jess nodded again. "I thought he'd be here... y'know, I told him that if something bad happens he should come here..." He started pacing. "It's cold as hell, he's got no coat, he's five, and alone, and Jesus Christ, I'm a really shitty father."  
  
"You are not," Luke snapped. "Jeez, he spooked because of Kathy. Give it a rest."  
  
Jess sighed and sat on the couch, just as Kathy stormed up the stairs.  
  
"What's your problem?" both men asked at the same time.  
  
"Rory stormed out after I called her a fickle tart," Kathy replied.  
  
"I've died and gone to hell," Jess muttered. "Where is she?"  
  
"She ran to her mommy's," Kathy replied, sitting next to him.  
  
Jess stared at her.  
  
She stared back. "What?"  
  
"Do you even care that Dan is missing?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Kathy cried. "What kind of question is that?!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Going for a walk... maybe he gave up trying to find Luke and just started wandering."  
  
Kathy got up as well. "I'll go with you."  
  
Jess tightened his jaw. "Lucky me..." 


	8. orange soda 8

Elise rules

The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time Part 8  
  
"So...you and Rory... again."  
  
Jess marched through the frozen streets of Stars Hollow. "We're not talking about this," he told her.  
  
"How long have you been seeing her?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Is it serious?" Kathy asked.  
  
Jess stopped walking and turned to her. "Let's talk about something else. Let's talk about you, and where the hell you've been for the past three years."  
  
She stayed silent.  
  
"It's one thing that you left me," he said angrily. "I can take it. I'm used to it."  
  
Jess kept walking, and she followed him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kathy said after neither had spoken for a while. "I was an idiot... not a day went by that I didn't think about Dan... or you."  
  
Jess kept walking, and she followed him.  
  
"I miss you," she said, catching up to him.  
  
"What about Marcus?" Jess bit.  
  
"I broke up with him," she replied. "I still love you."  
  
"It's been three years," Jess pointed out.  
  
"So what?" Kathy asked incredulously. "It's been eight years for you and Rory... we were together for four of those eight." She rushed in front of him and stopped him, putting her hands gently on his shoulders. "What we have is really strong."  
  
"Not strong enough for you to stay," Jess shook his head. "You cheated on me. You left me. Worst of all, you left Dan."  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"We... what we were was destroyed when you walked out on us," he told her bitterly.  
  
She watched him walk away as the snow fell harder, and didn't follow.

* * *

Rory hadn't expected her mother to be awake, let alone bustling around the kitchen making hot chocolate.  
  
Rory also hadn't expected Dan to be sitting in said kitchen.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Rory!" He slid out of his chair and rushed over to her.  
  
She knelt down and hugged him tightly. "We were so worried about you!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dad said if Luke isn't home, go to Lorelai."  
  
Rory sighed as she took out her cell phone and dialed. "Jess? Found him."

* * *

Jess bit his lip as he sat down on Rory's bed, where Dan was tucked in. "If your bed time is at eight PM, and it's now three-thirty AM, how late are you for bed?"  
  
Dan gave a guilty look. "Six hours."  
  
"Six and a half," Jess corrected. "Close, though."  
  
They sat in silence for a long moment.  
  
"I know you were scared, Dan..."  
  
"Is that lady gone?" Dan asked suddenly.  
  
Jess shook his head. "We'll talk about her tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They sat in more silence.  
  
"Kinda mad, Dan."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I can't get too mad..." Jess sighed. "I've done that before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jess nodded. "New rule: if you need to run, you tell me where you're going first."  
  
Dan nodded back. "Okay."  
  
"But if you can help it, don't run." Jess yawned, causing Dan to yawn as well. "Go to sleep."  
  
Dan yawned again. "G'night, Dad."  
  
"Night," Jess replied. He got to his feet and left, closing the door behind him. He trudged out to the living room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"He asleep?"  
  
Jess looked up as Rory walked in carrying blankets and a pillow. "Yeah, he's probably out by now... what's with the bedding?"  
  
"They're for you," she replied. "You're not walking back to the diner in that snow... especially since that's where Kathy probably is."  
  
He gave a slow nod. Kathy really wasn't his favorite subject.  
  
"Come on, get up so I can put these on."  
  
Jess got up and watched her set the sheets down. In the time it had taken to get Dan into bed, she'd changed into a pair of old purple, cow print pajamas.  
  
He smirked and gently tugged at the sleeve of her nightshirt. "Nice cows."  
  
She snickered and gave him a blush. "I haven't worn them in years." She frowned suddenly. "You don't have anything to sleep in."  
  
He shrugged, and unzipped his leather jacket, pulling it off, and then set to work unbuttoning his dress shirt. She watched him shrug out of the button-down and then pull his white undershirt over his head.  
  
The blankets were forgotten.  
  
Jess gave her a quizzical look. "What?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing." She turned her attention back to the couch. "Almost done."  
  
He nodded. "Where are you sleeping?"  
  
"I figured I'd just crash with my mom," Rory replied, still turned around.  
  
"Huh."  
  
Rory finished making up his bed in silence, and then turned when she was done. "All set."  
  
"Thanks," he nodded.  
  
They stood facing each other.  
  
"So... I'm... I'm gonna go upstairs," Rory said.  
  
Jess nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Because... it's time for bed."  
  
He nodded again. "It is."  
  
"And you're..." she blushed. "Ready for bed."  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "For the most part."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
More silence.  
  
She awkwardly walked forward and hugged him. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night," he replied softly, wrapping one arm around her in return.  
  
She pulled away a little and gave him a soft peck on the lips, but he didn't let her go.  
  
He kissed her in return, soft and slow. In all the commotion of Dan's disappearance, he'd forgotten that earlier that evening he'd been out on a date; a really good date.  
  
Instead of parting, and saying their goodnights once more, they became caught up in the kiss. He pulled her closer, and rested his hand gently on her arm, as she let her fingers wander over his back.  
  
He pulled away a little and rested his forehead against hers. "Thanks."  
  
She gave him a glazy, confused look. "For what?"  
  
"For keeping me from going crazy tonight," he smirked.  
  
She smiled and kissed him again. He responded quickly and began to move them over to the couch. They sat slowly, never parting unless to take short breaths, their embrace growing more heated, more urgent.  
  
Until Rory pulled away.  
  
He struggled to catch his breath and then moved toward her again.  
  
She gave in to one more languid kiss, and then got to her feet.  
  
Jess looked up at her in confusion.  
  
"One: We've been on two dates. Two: Dan is in the other room and three: this is my mother's couch," she whispered hurriedly.  
  
He nodded, still staring up at her. He understood. He took her hand. "'Night."  
  
Rory smiled and ran her hand across his cheek, and then made a swift departure up the stairs.  
  
He watched her go, and then lay down, letting sleep claim him.

* * *

"Dad."  
  
It was a whisper.  
  
Jess cracked his eyes open to see his son sitting on the floor in front of the couch. "What?" he mumbled.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Dan asked, looking worried.  
  
"No," Jess replied. "What time is it?"  
  
"Ten," Dan replied. "Mr. Greggy called your phone, and I told him you were sick."  
  
Jess nodded and sat up, scratching his hair. He really needed a shower, and he was thankful that he'd forgotten to take their weekend clothing out of his car.  
  
And the car was at Luke's.  
  
So was Kathy.  
  
Ugh.  
  
Jess got to his feet. "Come on. I'll make breakfast."  
  
Dan nodded and got up, following Jess.

* * *

"What is that smell? Is that the smell of... hot food in this house?  
  
"Fresh, hot food?"  
  
Jess smirked. "Good morning, Lorelais."  
  
Lorelai walked over and picked some eggs out of the pan.  
  
Both Dan and Jess wrinkled their noses in disgust. "Gross," they said in unison.  
  
Lorelai merely ate the egg and nodded. "Mmm. Hot, but good." She turned to Rory. "Hold onto him. He can cook."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to Jess, kissing him briefly. "Morning."  
  
"Hi," he replied with a smirk. "Hungry?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Rory teased.  
  
Dan looked a little confused. "I thought it was a good question."  
  
Rory smiled and lifted Dan into her arms. "I'm always hungry."  
  
Dan smiled. "You have cows on your pajamas."  
  
Rory nodded. "I do. And what do cows say?"  
  
Dan burped.  
  
Jess chuckled. "People who burp say..."  
  
Dan smiled proudly. "Pardon me for being rude, it was not me it was my food, it just popped up to say hello, but now it's gone back down below."  
  
Rory blinked.  
  
"Liz taught him that," Jess explained.  
  
"Hmm," Lorelai muttered. "I'll have to remember that."  
  
Rory smirked and put Dan back onto his chair. "So, your car is at Luke's."  
  
Jess nodded. "I figured we'd go after breakfast and get our stuff."  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "And we're not eating at Luke's this morning, because...?"  
  
"It starts with a K," Rory replied darkly.  
  
"Ah, the K word," Lorelai nodded. "You've got to talk to her sometime."  
  
"Huh," Jess quipped. "How long has it been since you've spoken to Rory's father?"  
  
"Not the point! So not the point!"  
  
Jess smirked and served breakfast. 


	9. orange soda 9

The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time Part 9  
  
After getting showered and changed at Luke's, Dan ran into the diner and up to the counter to his uncle. "Hi, Uncle Luke!"  
  
Luke smirked. "Hey, Dan."  
  
"C'I have orange soda?" Dan asked.  
  
Jess walked up and sat down, pulling Dan onto his lap. "And the next word out of your mouth will be..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Jess smirked. "And he wins the door prize."  
  
"There's a door prize?" Dan asked.  
  
"Nope," Jess replied.  
  
Dan pouted, until Luke set a bottle of orange soda down in front of him. He smiled greedily and reached for it, trying to open it. His hands were too small.  
  
Jess was about to open it, when Kathy swooped in and took the bottle.  
  
"I got it, honey," she said.  
  
Dan buried himself into Jess to hide from Kathy.  
  
Jess blinked, wrapping an arm around Dan. "I wouldn't do that..."  
  
Kathy ignored him, and opened the bottle. Orange soda sprayed all over her, and she yelped and jumped back. She was soaked.  
  
Jess did his best to hold back an amused smirk and Dan giggled. Luke shook his head with a smug grin.  
  
At that moment, Rory and Lorelai walked in. They caught sight of Kathy, and Rory snickered loudly.  
  
"Someone forgot to open the bottle slowly," Lorelai commented with a smirk.  
  
Kathy glared. "Very funny."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Rory smiled. She slid onto the stool next to Jess and leaned over and kissed him gently. "Hi."  
  
He smirked and leaned in for another kiss. "Hi."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and sat next to Rory.  
  
Kathy rolled her eyes and put the orange soda down in front of her son. "Here, Dan."  
  
Dan hugged Jess tighter and hid into his leather jacket.  
  
"Whoa, hey, there," Jess said, a little surprised. "It's okay."  
  
Kathy smiled and sat on Jess's other side. "Dan... do you remember me?"  
  
"You're the scary lady from last night," Dan said, still hiding in his father's jacket.  
  
Kathy frowned, crestfallen. "I'm your mommy."  
  
"Really?" Dan asked.  
  
Kathy nodded and smiled again. "Really."  
  
Dan looked up at her. "Why were you unhappy with Dad?"  
  
Jess set his jaw and stared down at the counter in front of him.  
  
"I..." Kathy sighed. "I thought I was unhappy...but I really missed you guys..."  
  
Dan nodded a little.  
  
Jess sighed and lifted Dan off of his lap. He got up and set Dan on the stool. "Goin' for a walk."  
  
Dan moved to go after him, but Rory lifted him into her lap. "Leave him alone for a while," she said. "He'll be back."  
  
Dan frowned and hugged Rory.  
  
Kathy glared at Rory, and got up and stormed out of the diner.  
  
Dan sniffled and wiped his eyes, and Rory hugged him.

* * *

"Jess!"  
  
He shook his head. "Go away, Kathy."  
  
"Not until you listen to me."  
  
He turned to her. "You said everything you wanted to say last night! I told you already! We're over." He turned to walk away.  
  
"I want Dan."  
  
He turned to her, shocked and angry. "What?!"  
  
Kathy stood her ground. "I want my son."  
  
Jess shook his head. "No."  
  
"He's my kid, too, Jess!" Kathy cried. "I deserve-"  
  
"You don't!" Jess yelled. "You don't deserve anything! You've been in goddamn Tahiti and god knows where else for three years! You never wrote, or called, you just took off! So, no. No, Kathy, you don't deserve anything!"  
  
Kathy gave him a desperate look. "I want to know my son. I want to know you again. I want us to be a family!"  
  
"I already told you that I can't anymore!" Jess cried. "I... I don't love you, Kathy."  
  
"Do you love Rory?" Kathy asked. "Is that it?"  
  
Jess stayed silent.  
  
"I'll fight you for Dan if I have to," Kathy told him, choking up a little.  
  
Jess looked her in the eyes. "You'll lose."  
  
Kathy glared through unshed tears and stormed away.

* * *

Jess trudged back into the diner an hour later. "Luke?"  
  
Luke looked up. "Jess, hey."  
  
Jess nodded. "Where's Dan?"  
  
"Rory took him upstairs," Luke replied. "Go on up."  
  
Jess gave another nod and headed up to the apartment, where Rory was reading to Dan on the couch.  
  
"'Beware the Jabberwock, my son, the-'" Rory stopped reading, seeing Jess walk in. "Hi."  
  
Dan looked up, too. "Dad!" He got up and rushed over to hug Jess's leg.  
  
"Hey, Dan," Jess replied. He lifted him up and walked over to the couch to sit down next to Rory. "We gotta talk."  
  
Rory got up, leaving the book behind. "I'll leave you two-"  
  
"No," Jess protested. "Don't... go. I mean... uhm..." He gave her a look that obviously screamed 'Help!'  
  
She slowly sat back down. "Okay."  
  
Jess sighed. "Dan... uh... about...Kathy..."  
  
"She said she's my mommy," Dan told them. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess nodded. "Yeah. Kathy is your mommy."  
  
Dan frowned. "Oh."  
  
"She wants to get to know you better," Jess told him. "I'm not... really allowed to tell her no unless you say no. So... Do you want to get to know her and spend time with her?"  
  
"Why didn't she want to know me before?" Dan asked curiously.  
  
Jess shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh... I don't know if I want to know her," Dan said quietly. "She scares me."  
  
Jess nodded. "Why don't you think on it, okay?"  
  
Dan nodded. "Okay."  
  
Jess sighed and set him on his feet. "Why don't you get help Uncle Luke downstairs?"  
  
"Okay," Dan replied. He walked to the door and left.  
  
Jess and Rory sat in silence on the couch for a long moment.  
  
"We should talk," Jess said softly.  
  
"That's a new one coming from you," Rory joked.  
  
He smirked. "I'm all growd up. Aren't you proud?"  
  
She snickered.  
  
"Listen," Jess sighed out awkwardly. "Uhm... what are we?"  
  
Rory blinked. "Homo sapiens, the last I checked..."  
  
Jess sighed. "I mean... are we...It's only been two dates... you said that last night..."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I like this," she told him. "This... whatever we're turning into. I want to see where it goes. I want it to turn into more."  
  
He nodded a little and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Kathy walked back into the diner just Jess and Rory walked down from the apartment. They both looked a little on the scruffy side, and she could guess what they'd been up to.  
  
"Kathy!" Jess called. "Good you're here."  
  
She gave him a wary look. After their conversation earlier that morning, she knew to be careful. "What do you want?"  
  
Jess sighed. "Rory and I want to go on our third date."  
  
Kathy immediately saw green. Damn Rory Gilmore. "Uh-huh..."  
  
"If Dan's okay with it, you can look after him until we get back," Jess said. "But only if Dan's okay with it... and you have to stay here in the diner."  
  
Kathy glared. "You don't trust me."  
  
Jess glared back. "I don't want him to get spooked."  
  
"Fine," Kathy bit.  
  
"Fine," Jess replied just as sourly. "Be here at seven-thirty."  
  
"Fine," Kathy snapped.  
  
"Good," Jess nodded with a harsh look.  
  
She glared at the couple, and then stormed out with a flip of her hair.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Can't believe I used to sleep with her..." he muttered. "Where's Dan?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Storeroom. Kirk told him there was hidden treasure back there and he won't stop looking."  
  
Jess shook his head and walked into the storeroom.  
  
There was Dan, climbing up the shelves.  
  
"Dan, down."  
  
"But Kirk said-"  
  
"Down now."  
  
Dan sighed and climbed down. "Hi."  
  
Jess nodded and knelt down to him. "Listen... Rory and I are going on another date tonight."  
  
Dan smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
Jess nodded again. "Would it be okay if your mom looked after you tonight?"  
  
The boy pursed his lips.  
  
"You can say no," Jess told him. "I can ask Dean and Lindsay."  
  
Dan looked down. "What should I call my mom when she's here?"  
  
Jess sighed and pulled him into a hug. 


	10. orange soda 10

Samijoe rules. Rawk.

**The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time: Pt. 10**

"NO!"

"Daniel Holden Mariano! You get back here, young man!"

Luke sighed as his nephew chased his great-nephew around the diner. "Jess..."

"I don't care how much you hate baths!" Jess growled. "You're taking one. Now."

Dan slid under the counter and hid behind Luke's legs.

Jess rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "Swear to god, Dan. Rory's gonna be here in twenty minutes. If you're not upstairs and in that bathroom in twenty seconds, you're not getting any orange soda for a month."

Dan shot out from under the counter and up the stairs.

"I remember when you were that age," Luke said with smirk.

"Oh, yeah?" Jess asked.

Luke nodded. "I almost threw you out a window."

"Huh."

"DAD! I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" Dan yelled down. "SHOULD I TURN ON THE WATER?!"

"WAIT FOR ME!" Jess called up. "Duty calls."

"Have fun, Daddy," Luke teased.

Jess gave him a bitter look and rushed up the stairs.

Luke laughed a little just as Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled, sitting at the counter.

Rory smiled too, and took a seat. "Jess ready yet?"

Luke nodded. "Jess has been ready for an hour, but he just got Dan into the tub."

"What is it with that kid and bathing?" Lorelai asked. "Is he allergic to soap or something?"

"He's five, and a boy," Luke explained. "They like being dirty."

Rory and Lorelai both snickered and Luke rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So I call my mom Ms. Kathy."

"You're okay with that?" Jess asked as he sat on the closed toilet seat.

Dan nodded. "I guess."

"Rory and I can stay in if you want," Jess told him. "I don't want to leave you with her if you really don't want-"

"No, you and Rory have to go on your date," Dan said. "Ms. Patty says that... S-E-X happens on the third date."

Jess paled. "When... when did you talk to Ms. Patty...?"

"I heard her on Sunday morning... she was talking to Ms. Babette. They were talking about S-E-X."

"...Huh..."

"What's S-E-X?"

Jess stared at him blankly. "Never you mind."

"Can I look it up?"

"Nope."

"Can I ask Uncle Luke?"

Jess smirked. "Yes."

Dan smiled back. "Okay."

* * *

"Rory."

Rory glanced behind her and smirked at the woman coming through the diner door. "Kathy."

For a moment, Rory honestly thought that she should act more... vicious towards the other woman... perhaps be somewhat jealous, but she was finding it difficult. She was no longer a teenaged girl, and after all, she did have the upper hand.

She was going on a date with Jess. Again.

She smiled brightly.

Now she felt like a teenager.

That was the moment Jess came bounding down the stairs with Dan in his arms. The boy was fresh from a bath, and scowling murderously.

Rory's smile grew wider as Jess approached her. He leaned down and kissed her briefly before setting Dan on a stool.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He smirked at her. "You look great."

She looked down at the simple maroon dress she'd dug out of her mother's closet. "Thanks." She looked over his slacks and button-down shirt, covered by his unzipped leather jacket. "So do you."

Jess was about to say something else when Kathy cleared her throat.

"Hi," he offered awkwardly.

She smiled. "Hey. Nice threads."

He nodded a little. "Okay... Bedtime is at eight." He glanced at Dan. "Hear that?"

Dan nodded.

Jess sighed. "Give him orange soda if he wants... which he will... no other sugar though. If he's hungry, Luke can dig up something healthy for him. No weird movies tonight, because he was complaining today about Yellow Submarine giving him funky dreams, and we have an early day tomorrow to head home."

Lorelai snickered. "So much for monosyllabic boy."

Rory laughed along with her mother.

Jess rolled his eyes and turned to Dan. "Don't be a pain."

"Okay," Dan nodded.

Jess wrapped an arm around him. "You're gonna be okay."

Dan gave him another nod, and then turned to the counter. "Hey, Uncle Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What is S-E-X?"

Luke developed the oddest look on his face. "Uh..."

Lorelai did her best to hold back her laughter.

Jess smirked widely and took Rory's hand. "We're leaving. Don't wait up."

Rory snickered and grabbed her coat on the way out the door, leaving Luke completely dumbfounded.

"What was that all about?"

Jess glanced at her as they walked to his car. "What?"

Rory laughed. "S-E-X?"

Jess shrugged. "Kids these days."

* * *

Dan sat at the counter. "S-E-X is when a stork brings a baby to your house?"

Luke nodded as he cleaned the counter. "That's right."

Dan looked at Lorelai questioningly. "Really?"

Lorelai nodded and pulled him into her lap. "You came in a little blue blanket. And the stork was really drunk when he brought you... he dropped you but your dad- while he seriously lacks in throwing skills- can catch like a pro."

"Hey! Look who's back!"

Dan turned and smiled. "Hi!"

Lindsay walked over and tousled his hair a little. "What're you doing here?"

"There was a little drama last night," Luke explained as Dean walked up behind Lindsay. "Jess and Rory are out again, so we're on Dan Duty."

Dan looked up at Dean. "You're really tall."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I think my mom snuck plant fertilizer into my vegetables when I was little."

Dan wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

Dean nodded. "Gross, isn't it?"

"You're as big as the Hulk," Dan said, switching back to the subject of Dean's height.

Dean laughed and lifted Dan into the air and started swinging him in the air. "HULK SMASH!"

Kathy got up, and walked over nervously. "Excuse me... could you not give my son brain damage...?"

Dean stopped swinging Dan around. "Sorry..."

Lindsay blinked. "Kathy, right?"

The other woman nodded. "Hello."

"Hi," Lindsay replied icily.

Dan pouted a little. "I like getting brain damage, Ms. Kathy. It's fun."

Kathy sighed. "Dan, please call me mom... or mommy? Mother? You don't have to call me Ms. Kathy."

Dan hopped down from Dean's arms and hid behind his leg.

* * *

"So, what have you been doing for the past eight years?" Jess asked. "I mean... you've pretty much seen what I've been doing..."

"Well... traveling a lot," Rory nodded as they ate dinner. "Working... There's not much to tell... dated a little... Oh, my god, one of my co-workers set me up with this guy when we were in Italy on assignment."

Jess smirked. "You don't speak Italian."

Rory shook her head. "It was a disaster."

"I know some Italian," Jess admitted.

Rory laughed a little. "How?!"

He shrugged. "I'm part Italian... some of my friends had Italian grandparents growing up... you pick up a few things."

"Say something in Italian."

"No."

Rory pouted. "Please?"

He sighed. "Sto cadendo nell'amore con voi," he said.

"What does that mean?"

He smirked and picked up his fork to eat.

"Evil," Rory accused. "Tell me!"

"Not on your life, Gilmore."

"No fair!"

Jess smirked and ate more.

* * *

Dan had come out from behind Dean's leg and sat back down at the counter.

"Do storks have licenses?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yup. They get points on it if they fly drunk. Your stork got fired. Huge blow-up about it. You wouldn't believe it! He sued the company!"

"Really?!"

Lorelai nodded.

Kathy rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Dan. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hi," Dan said quietly.

She nudged him playfully and smiled. "What's say you and I get outta here for a while, huh?"

Dan shook his head. "Dad said to stay here."

"He worries too much," Kathy replied.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Jess just doesn't want Dan out late again. It's almost his bedtime."

"He can stay up later," Kathy argued. "He's been good tonight."

Dan shrank a little and inched toward Lorelai. "I like it here. Can't we stay here?"

"Aw, come on!" Kathy urged. "I know this great convenience store right outside of town. Best orange soda ever."

"Really?" Dan asked, his voice a little hopeful.

Kathy grinned. "Really."

* * *

They'd been walking around, talking and drinking hot coffee for the past hour. The winter wind had picked up and she walked close to him for warmth. He draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Rory," he said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... about the... what I said in the restaurant..."

She smiled. "You said many things in the restaurant."

Jess sighed, obviously a little uncomfortable. "I mean... the Italian..."

"Yes?" Rory asked quietly, looking up at him.

He stopped their walking and turned to her, looking her in the eyes. "It uhm... it means... well... kind of a sketchy translation of..."

His cell phone rang.

He sighed. "Jeez. I knew I should have let Dan pour soda on that thing." He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello...? Yeah..." His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "WHAT?! Who the hell was driv-"He gritted his teeth. "I'm on my way." He turned the phone off, and shook his head.

"Hey," Rory said softly. "What's wrong?"

"That was Hartford general."

Rory squinted. "Hospital?"

Jess nodded, and threw his cell phone to the ground. "Dammit! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let her baby-sit! I knew this was a bad idea! Why don't I trust my gut instincts anymore?!"

"What happened?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Dan's in the hospital!" Jess said frantically. "My kid is in the hospital, because his mother got into a car accident!"

"Calm down," Rory said, trying to be soothing. "Is he alright?"

Jess sighed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Broken leg."

Rory nodded. "Come on. Let's go." She took his hand.

He nodded and they rushed to the car.


	11. Orange Soda 11

**The Orange Soda Will Get You Every Time: Chapter 11**

"And she said she could make the yellow light... and, and... then this car came out of nowhere! And it slammed into the... the tail of the car and we went spinning! And Ms. Kathy was screaming, but I don't know why because it was SO COOL!"

Rory pushed a little hair out of Dan's face. "It's not cool, Dan. You broke your leg."

"I know! But now... Now I get to use crutches, and people can sign my cast! They said I can have a blue one! Where's Dad? I want him to sign it first."

Rory sighed. "He's talking to the doctor."

"Oh," Dan replied. "Did you guys make a baby?"

Rory's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Ms. Patty said that S-E-X happens on the third date, and Uncle Luke says that S-E-X is when the stork brings a baby."

Rory stared in shock. "Uhm..."

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Dan asked.

"I... I have to go find your dad," Rory stammered. She got up and rushed out of the hospital room where she was met by Luke and Lorelai.

"Jess called," said Lorelai worriedly. "We got here as soon as we could."

"Is Dan okay?" Luke asked.

"He's fine," Rory snapped. "What have you been telling him about sex?"

Luke winced a little. "Well..."

"He asked me if Jess and I had a baby."

Lorelai snickered. "I'm gonna go check on him."

* * *

Jess sighed. "Antibiotics, crutches and cast."

"He may need some physical therapy when it comes time to take the cast off," the doctor added.

Jess nodded. "Do you know where the woman who brought him in is?"

"No, I can't say I do," the doctor replied. "She decided not to stay. The last I saw, she was signing herself out."

"Thanks," Jess muttered. He turned to find Rory behind him.

"Dan's fine," she told him. "He was asking about you."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "I'll be there soon. I have to take care of something first."

Rory nodded and watched him walk off.

* * *

"Where are you headed?"

Kathy stopped and sighed, turning her heel on the paved sidewalk below her. "I hear Chicago is nice this time of year."

Jess nodded.

She smiled sadly. "You were right... About us... about my not deserving Dan... he doesn't even like me."

"He doesn't know you," Jess pointed out.

"Even if he did, he wouldn't like me," Kath laughed out bitterly. "You don't."

"Used to," he said quietly. "I used to love you."

She nodded. "I'll always love you."

He didn't reply.

Kathy sighed and gave another nod. "Goodbye, Jess Mariano."

He watched her turn away, and then began to walk back to the hospital without a word.

He'd never been one for goodbyes.

* * *

Rory walked outside, hugging her coat tightly against herself. She found Jess leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. "I thought you quit."

"I did," Jess replied without looking. "And I'll do it again tomorrow."

"One wonders what kind of a bad influence you set for Dan on a normal basis," Rory snickered.

He took another drag. "Same kind I have on everyone I meet."

She nodded, and they stood in silence.

"So," Rory said softly. "Did you catch up with Kathy?"

"Yeah," Jess replied. "Yeah... she's uhm... she's on her way out of town."

"Oh...well... That's..."

"Smile," Jess smirked. "You know you want to."

Rory laughed a little. "I shouldn't. I really shouldn't."

Jess's smirk widened and he stubbed out his cigarette out. "Go ahead."

"Stop."

He chuckled and pulled her to him to kiss her on the forehead.

* * *

"Be careful!"

"I can do it," Dan insisted as he took wobbly strides forward on his crutches. He tried to break away from Luke's arms. "I can, really."

Luke sighed and let him go slowly. "Just... watch out, okay?"

Dan nodded and took a couple of more strides, reaching the end of the large, all-purpose recovery room. He almost rammed into Lorelai.

"Oh!" she smiled, taking a sip of coffee. "Now cough really, really over-dramatically and say 'God bless us, everyone!'"

Jess rolled his eyes as he walked in behind Lorelai. "Stop it. Christmas isn't for another four weeks, and he won't need the crutches by then."

"Too bad," Lorelai pouted.

"Dad!" Dan cried. "Dad!" He got too excited in his stride forward and nearly fell over.

Jess was able to lunge forward and steady him. "Calm."

"Dad, you have to sign my cast!"

"Okay," Jess nodded. "I will. I'll go borrow a pen and I'll sign it, but you have to promise not to get overzealous with the crutches."

"Overzealous?"

"Too excited," Jess explained. "We'll look it up when we get home."

"Okay," Dan nodded. "Dad, is Ms. Kathy gone?"

Jess nodded a little. "Yeah, Dan. She had to go."

"Oh... will I ever see her again?"

"Maybe," Jess shrugged. "You never know."

Dan nodded and almost fell over again, but Jess held him steady.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys won't stay the night?" Lorelai asked worriedly. "It's late."

They'd driven back to Stars Hollow when Dan had been released by the doctors. The five-year-old was presently sleeping in his father's arms, his bulky cast sticking out.

Jess shook his head as he loaded their things into the car. "I have work in the morning, and believe me; I can't wait to sleep in my own room."

Luke nodded. "Have a safe drive, okay?"

Jess nodded back. "Thanks." He blinked and looked around. "Where's Rory?"

The younger Gilmore stuck her head out of the passenger's side window of Jess's car. "All set to go."

Jess smirked at her. "You want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Actually..." Rory said blushing. "Would it be okay if I just... crashed at your place tonight? Y'know... Dan shouldn't be out any later than he has to."

Jess nodded awkwardly. "Right...right. Okay."

Luke smacked Jess upside the head lightly. "Go home."

Jess gave half a glare to his uncle before situating Dan in the back seat, getting in and driving off.

* * *

"When are we going back to Stars Hollow?"

Jess sighed as he tucked Dan into his bed in their apartment. "Not for a long time. I think I've had just about all I can stand of that town for a while."

"Then... then when am I gonna see Lorelai and Uncle Luke and Lindsay and Dean and-"

"Hey, hey," Jess interrupted. "We'll go back in a few weeks, okay?"

Dan nodded. "Okay. Is Rory gonna sleep in your room with you?"

Jess paled a little. "I don't know yet..."

"Cause then I could wake you both up in the morning!" Dan exclaimed.

"No way," Jess told him. "Your leg is busted. You're not waking anybody up tomorrow."

Dan pouted a little. "Aw, man..."

Jess smirked. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up."

Dan nodded. "What if my leg starts hurting again?"

"Yell, and I'll get you some painkillers," Jess replied. "G'night."

"Night, Dad." Dan craned his neck to see out into the living room. "NIGHT, RORY!"

Rory snickered and poked her head into the room. "G'night."

Jess pulled the covers over Dan and turned out the light. He walked out and closed the door after him.

Rory watched him with a smile. "All tucked in?"

Jess nodded. "He should be out soon. He's usually a pretty heavy sleeper."

Rory nodded back, and they stood in the silence of the dimly lit living room.

"So, uh..." Jess said in an almost nervous tone. "We could do this a number of ways."

"Okay."

"I could sleep on the couch, and you could take my room," Jess said. "You could sleep on the couch, and I could sleep in my room...or... we could sleep together in my room and have really good sex."

Rory laughed a little blushed. "I've got another option."

He raised a good-natured eyebrow. "Sex on the couch?"

She snickered and walked forward to wrap her arms around him. "We could just sleep."

He nodded and kissed her lightly. "We could do that."

They stood in the quiet for a moment, before meeting each other half-way for a heated kiss. Jess pulled her closer and Rory began to back him into his bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and laughed softly against his lips.

He grinned and kissed her again. "Make up your mind, Ms. Gilmore, you're confusing my hormones."

Rory started inching them toward the bed again.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!"

Jess groaned.

**END**

Yup. That's all for this one folks. Stick a fork in it. It's done.

The response to this was amazing and totally overwhelming. Thank you to all of my beta's, and everyone who read and/or reviewed this. You all rock! ::squeaks out:: I love everyone!

TTFN!


End file.
